bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-35651369-20191014204932/@comment-35651369-20191114011558
UFAGA!!! BSZYDKIE SLUFKA!!! ZB: (czyta coś na wiki i zaczyna się śmiać) Cenzor: Z czego się ku*** rżysz je***cu jeden? ZB: Z ciebie :) (chwilowa cisza, brutalnie przerwana przez wiadomo czyj śmiech) Cenzor: Bawisz się w udawanie zarzynanej świni czy spojrzałaś w lustro i zobaczyłaś, że urwało ci rękę? ZB: Nie, tylko kawałek twarzy i cztery palce. (przez jakąś minutę siedzi cicho, ale...) Cenzor: Ku*** ja cię kiedyś zaje***! ZB: (nie przestaje się śmiać) Cenzor: Sama przymkniesz swój pier****** ryj czy ci pomóc? (kontynuuje swój monolog...) DIY: Cisza nocna! ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ OBIE!!! Cenzor i ZB: SAMA SIĘ ZAMKNIJ!!! I tak praktycznie codziennie... chwilunia. Czy ja teraz wyglądam na zdziecinniałą osobę która nie umie przestrzegać zasad (których i tak nikt nie przestrzega) i kłóci się o byle drobiazgi? HM. SKĄD WIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE CHODZI MI O KENOBIEGO?!!! I tak, całą ta rozkmina o imionach była dla beki. Chociaż byłoby śmiesznie, gdyby rzeczywiście twórcy zdecydowali się na to imię ze względu na siłę Nobla... (nieśmieszny żart z nobel strenght) Czekam, aż dodadzą do SJP czasownik: „ztchanosować”. EEE! Ta teoria z paczałkami nie jest głupia! Zrobienie postaci z świecącymi oczami naprawiłoby problem 30... 40... O KURCZE ZAPOMNIAŁAM. (sprawdza w artykule Rozdział 1) Ekhem... 30... przerwa zrobiła swoje... ekhem... problem 30 lat niepłacenia za prąd i posiadania go tak czy inaczej. Ale ja i tak jestem uparty osioł i uważam, że te jej łoczy będą do widzenia złotych wiadomości bez magicznego lustereczka Allison. Nie wiem, czy gdzieś to już pisałam, ale jak przyjrzałam się temu.. jakżeby skomplikowanemu mechanizmowi... to można zobaczyć, że Szkło Odkrywców to jedynie sześc żarówek, kabel, bateria i łącznik elektryczny. Z tego co pamiętam, to takie coś to było w gimnazjum w pdr od fizyki. (gimnazjum... HEH) Dlatego uznałam, że cudowność przedmiotu kryje się w samej szybie... ale teraz tak se myślę... może w żarówkach, które się nigdy nie przepalają? Bo to, że baterie są nieśmiertelne jak Turritopsis nutricula i żarty o polskich drogach jest powszechne w całym studiu. No i wiecie. Oczy świecą, żarówki świecą... A CO JEŚLI AUDREY ZJADŁA ŻARÓWKI?! ok kończę bo to się zaczyna robić złe Czekam na fanart od Cotamwiem lmao. Przy twoich teoriach to moje prostackie żarówki to mogą się schować. Swoją drogą jest piosenka o I have the high ground. Nie, nie słuchałam. Tak, nie wiem, czemu o tym piszę. To może jeszcze do tego dodam, żeby było głupiej, że znalazłam to gdy odświeżałam sobie memy z I have the high ground. Aż mnie zainspirowało, żeby zrobić jakiś w klimacie BatIM, ale zapomniałam, że jestem nieśmieszna. Cóż. TO MOŻE ŻEBY BYŁO JESZCZE GŁUPIEJ, zainspiruję się pustymi oczami i zrobię jeszcze głupszą przeróbkę głupiej piosenki? Przez te disco polo znowu mam flashbacki z czegoś, czego nie ma... ; ~ ; Ale hej... dziś dopisałam dwa zdania... (kaszel) Odkąd zobaczyłem Audreythumb|312px|udawaj że to cię śmieszy Nie mogę jeść nie mogę spać Koniec egzystencji marnej. BatDR dało nam o sobie znać! Co poradzić mogę na to Że treaser wyszedł właśnie dziś. Męczy mnie bardziej niż NATO. I wciąż po nocach mi się śni! Przez jej oczy tak puste tak puste, oszalałem... Wszędzie widzę jej oczu niezwykły, złoty blask! Dzisiaj całą noc o tych jej oczach rozkminiałem... Tych Star Warsów oraz Avengersów, gdzieś już mam! Kenobi razem z Tahnosem Przy niej mogą schować się. Na nich wszystkich kręcę nosem. Ja z nich zwyczajnie sobie drwię. Audrey jest inevitable. Audrey jest na higher ground. Nie wiem co zrymować z „ejbul” Ona jest superaśna and... Przez jej oczy tak puste tak puste, oszalałem... Ta kobieta zagadka mi z mózgu zrobi wrak! I choć robić teorię ja o niej próbowałem... To zwariować zwariować z nią można, i to jak! Bo przez Audrey, tak Audrey, tą Audrey, oszalałem! Ręka z tuszu i morderczy dotyk, spirali znak... Wszystko co z nią związane od razu, pokochałem! W sumie Audrey brzmi trochę jak Andrzej, lecz co mi tam! co ja robię ze swoim życiem Edit bo mam sklerozę: łaj "moje zajęcie" u wiadomo kogo zmieniło się na: ?'...?* Nie wiem jak dla was ale dla mnie... to... wygląda... PODEJRZANIE. Zupełnie tak... jakby... e! Mam nef pomysła na suchara! ZUPAłnie tak. lol. Ekhem. Okej. Zupałnie tak, jakby wiadomo kto zaczął się zajmować jakimś PODEJRZANYM zajęciem... ale... z tego co tam wiem to lista podejrzanych zajęć jest na tyle długa, że ciężko stwierdzić... kiedy pojawił się ten ?'?* Czyżby miał jakiś związek z Inside-Out-Boxem? Tak wiele pytań, a tak mało opodwiedzi... no bo... meh. Co tam wiem o znakach zapytania?* (*nieśmieszny żart o znaku zapytania przy znaku zapytania) PS: czemu najlepsza teoria ever została usunięta?